For laminated ceramic capacitors intended for uses such as in automobiles, performance guarantees at higher temperature ranges may be required in some cases, as compared with normal laminated ceramic capacitors. For example, the X8R characteristic of the EIA standard (the rate of change in electrostatic capacitance within ±15% with 25° C. as a standard at −55° C. to 125° C.), etc. are required for the laminated ceramic capacitors.
When this guarantee is desired, a (Ba,Ca)TiO3 based material as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-199534 (Patent Document 1) has been used as a main constituent of the dielectric ceramic constituting dielectric ceramic layers included in a laminated ceramic capacitor.
However, the dielectric ceramic described in Patent Document 1 has a problem that a decrease in insulation resistivity is likely to occur. In addition, the dielectric ceramic has a problem in that it is difficult to achieve a balance between the insulation resistivity and the dielectric constant, because the increased insulation resistivity decreases the dielectric constant.